Broken Dreams and Faithfully
by mkksco13
Summary: No one ever expected Rachel to become a lima loser, and Finn to become the owner of one of the most successful bars in the city. What happens when their two lives cross after seven years? When all the lies, and secrets come tumbling out. Rachel has had to many breakups, she can't see straight, and Finn has a child. Can they salvage their relationship, or is it doomed for good?
1. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, sadly, just Bailie Hudson!

**Warning: **Rated M for language- ONLY. may change later into the story, but for now, it's just for the language!

**A/N: **This if my first story and I'm having a lot of fun with it! It would mean a lot to me if you guys would review it! I have a lot planned for this story, so just stick with me!

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Rachel**

~/~

It's been seven years. Seven years since I broke up with the love of my life. And for what, my career, which has gone so well. Me still stuck, being the lima loser I guess I really am. I sigh, remebering the day I ripped his heart out,

_Looking outside my window, I see the raindrops hitting my window. "Hey Babe, you okay?" I look up from the window and into the big brown eyes of my boyfriend, Finn. We've had an on-and-off relationship throughout high school, and we've been happily dating for the past year. _

_"Uh- Yeah." I say quitely glancing out the window._

_"Okay, cool. Well I got us tickets to this football game next Saturday. and I know that footballs not really your thing but I thought it'd be fun for us to go together before we graduate and-"_

_"Finn?" I say inturrepting him, "I need to tell you something." He nods, _

_"Go Ahead Rach,"_

_"I got in," I say my voice almost a whisper. He looks at me confused. Got into where?"_

_"New York. I got into NYADA."_

_"But, I thought we were going to go to LA together, to live our lives happily ever after there.."_

_"I know honey, it sounds splendid, it really does, but be realistic. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I can't be held back into LA, New Yorks practically calling my name. I need to be there Finn, I really hope you understand.." I say getting quiter and quieter as I see the anger start to bubble in his eyes._

_"What the hell Rachel, I told you I would follow you wherever you go. That's how much I love you. I would've put my dreams on fucking hold for you, and you don't even seem to give a shit! I thought what we had was special, I thought being apart of something special, makes you special. What happened to that girl." _

_I look at him helplessly, "I'm right here Finn! I'm still the same girl!"_

_"It doesn't seem like it. Not this person who sneaks behind my back and does something to me. That's not my girlfriend. Rach, you've been lying to me for the past, what, 6 months? I've been talking about New York forever with you Rachel, and everytime I tell you I'd go there with you, just to be with you. You always shoot me down." _

_"Babe, I wanted to tell you, but-"_

_"You're choosing your career, aren't you. You never gave a damn about me, or anyone else who helped you. It's always gonna be Broadway, over me. Isn't it." he said his voice getting louder and louder with each word. "I would've fucking followed you Rach, because I love you just that much. But no, you've made your choice. Choosing your career over me."_

_"That's not true baby-"_

_"That's bull Rachel. You know it's true. I want my old girlfriend back. Not this." he said practically spitting out the last two words at me. _

_I bite my lip to keep myself from crying on what I planned to say next._

_"So what, I chose my career over you. Big whoop. It's not the end of the world Finn. So I'm choosing my career over you, it's not like you ever had any big career dreams to follow. You don't have anything to lose, where I do. And who said I wanted you there with me in New York, huh! This is what I planned. You have a brain, so use it. You'd only slow me down Finn, you should've known that. You'd never be able to keep up with me, or my life in New York. You're a lima loser. You're just gonna stay working at Burt's tire shop for the rest of your life, while I live out my successful life on Broadway. You need to except reality, to know I just don't love you anymore. Please respect my wishes and don't follow me. Stay here in Lima, or go to LA, wherever. I don't really care. Just stay away from me."_

_He looks down at me, and I can see a tear slowly run down his face. Fuck, I've made him cry. I can't believe it, I made Finn Hudson cry. All I want to do is go up to him and snuggle into his tough arms. To tell him I was joking, and that I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. _

_But I couldn't find myself to do it. After all, I was doing this for him. I know he'd hate New York, I couldn't have him being stuck there for 4 years, because of me. I couldn't have him resenting me for it, for putting my dreams in front of his._

_"Please Rach- don't do this to me, to us." he said looking at me with pleading eyes. I look away, trying my hardest not to cry because if I look at him for even a second more, I know I would just burst into tears._

_"Accept reality Finn, I just don't love you anymor-"_

_"Bullshit. I'm done with you," he says standing up, interruptin me. "You're just a stuck up litle bitch who thinks she can get everything she wants. Playing with peoples emotions like that, get your own fucking life. Go hang out with your friends, oh wait. You don't have any. I'm so done with you," he said to me throwing his water all over me as he storms out of my room._

Thinking about that, I realized that I had to change my life around. I knew I missed Finn. His sweet embrace, the way he said my name, everything. And I knew, I would try anything to get him back.

**Finn**

~/~

"Bailie Hudson, stop watching TV and start getting ready for bed!" I yell at my five year old daughter. "You told me the show would be over in 5 minutes, well it's been over 15 minutes!"

"I'm coming Daddy! Hold on!" she yells back at me. I can hear her turning off the TV and running to the bathroom to get ready.

I sigh, thinking about her. She's perfect. She has brown hair down to her stomach, and the brownest eyes you'd ever seen. When she smiled, she just lit up a room. And her voice. My little girl could sing like no other, she was extraordinary, and I know that she would become a star someday.

Shit, i say to myself, I'm imagining Rachel again. The same Rachel who ripped my heart out, and the same Rachel who told me I'd never get out of Lima.

I haven't heard from her since then, but living in New York City, i always kept an eye out for her. Although I looked, I never found her, or any trace of her really.

Someone with as big of ambitions to become a star on Broadway, you would think that I'd hear about her, somewhere at least.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bailie telling me she was ready to go to bed. "Coming!" I yell up to her as I started walking to her room.

I sit down on the edge of her bed. I need to talk to you, Daddy's leaving for Lima to visit Grandma and Grandpa for a few days. Grandma's sick and I'm going to go help her. Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn will be over to take care of you. But really, if you need anything, Uncle Kurt's number is on the fridge.

"Can I come with you Daddy?" she asks me with pleading eyes. "No, you can't miss school."

"Well you can't miss work either!" she said. "What's Faithfully gonna do without you?"

I smile. After the great heartbreak I had to endue after dating Rachel, I realized I needed to get my life back on track. I came out to Lima and, using my dad's life insurance, started a local bar. I know, it wasn't the best idea, but now I'm the owner of {one of} the most successful bars in the City.

"Faithfully, is gonna be just fine with out me Bails," I say to her. "I'll only be gone for a few days, and I'll make sure to call you when you get up, after school, and before you go to bed. Deal?"

"Deal," she says to me as she goes to the end of the bed and hugs me. "I love you daddy," she said smiling as she kissed my cheek. "I love you too Bailie, now go to bed." I say as I get up and turn off the lights.

Closing the door, I walk back out to the living room and sit down on the couch. I'm going back to Lima for a few days. Maybe, just maybe, luck will be on my side and I'll get another chance with her. To make things right.

No matter how badly we ended it, I still loved her. She was my first love, and first loves are forever right? Well Finn Hudson's new mission, was to track down Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N: ***if there is a bar in NYC called Faithfully, I DO NOT own it either!

I know, I know, short chapter! But they will get longer.. don't worry! And stay with me guys! Finchel central's coming up! Just bare with me:) 5+ reviews would mean the world to me! More reviews= faster updates, just a tip! Haha, hope you enjoyed! Xoxo

~mkksco13


	2. Catching Her

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, although I wish I did!

**Inspiration: **Thank you to Tribbith and TetheredHeartz- you write absolutely amazing stories.

**Warning:** Rated M again for language use- ONLY. Other than that, the story content is T!

**A/N: **It's a building chapter. Trust me, Finchel Central is coming up soon! Also, thank you so much for the reviews and follows! They mean so much to me, and I'd be ecstatic if you could keep them up!

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Catching Her**

**Rachel**

~/~

This is pathetic. I was supposed to become this star, and what is my job right now? A teacher, in the high school that made my life a living hell. I thought if I was teaching anywhere, it would be something music related. But I needed to pay the bills after Brody and I broke up. Douchebag #27, i believe, but who's counting.

I don't get it. I made it into NYADA, and yet I still ended up as a Lima Loser. I did attend that college for maybe, half a year. But it was hell. Everybody hated me, my room mate probably had every guy in the damn school sleep over, and the classes were about 10 times harder than in high school.

Granted, I'm not a person who gives up easily, but something happened in that freshman year of college.

I got into a car accident, and I'm not going to go into much detail, but after I recovered, i didn't have any strength left to do much. I got lazy, didn't show up to any of my classes, and rarely tried singing, or even looking my best.

Once I heard they were planning on kicking me out, I left. So yes, I, Rachel Barbara Berry became a high school dropout.

Yes, I did go to Lima Ohio community college, but I don't really count that for anything. I got a teachers degree, barley, and became a high school teacher at McKinley.

I blame myself for what happened. I really do. I had it all, and I practically threw it all away. I needed a way to get my life back on track, but the question still remained, how?

**Finn**

~/~

"Flight 218 to Lima, Ohio is now boarding. First class passengers please step forward."

I took out my headphones and walk up to the lady and gave her my ticket. "Finn Hudson?" she asked me. I nodded and continued onto the plane. Finding my seat, I began to plan.

I would call Kurt, getting Rachel's number and address. I knew it would be hard work, but it would be worth it. I would "accidentally" run into her wherever she worked, no doubt in my mind it would be in some theater. i would invite her to dinner, and then go from there.

I wasn't looking for a girlfriend, and I definitely wasn't looking to get laid, but I did need to fix things between us. I wanted to know why she broke off things with me that night.

I turned my iPod on, put in my earphones, and waited until the plane stopped in Lima, Ohio.

"Finn!" I hear my mom yell at me as soon as I walk out of the airport doors. She brings me down into a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much! How's my little girl doing?" she asks me with interest.

I laugh, "Bailies doing well. She's in Kidnergarden now, and I swear, best voice in the class." She nods,

"Of course she is, I mean she's your daughter" I smile back at her. "How are you doing?"

"Oh fine, fine, you mustn't worry about me Finny, Burt is taking care of me, I'm ok."

"Well you never know mom, cancer can be a dangerous thing," I say to her as I put her wheelchair in the back of the car

"I know dear, but let's go home now. I'm tired! And how can I forget, I made you some homemade brownies. They're still in the stove when you want them!" I smile, oh how I missed being home.

I grab my luggage and throw it in the back of my mom's car and get out my phone to text Kurt.

**F-** Hey man, I need a favor

**K- **What is it. Because I seriously can't always drop everything I have just to take care of Bailie

**F- **No, no.. it's not that and wait, you don't like taking care of B.? Nevermind, anyway I need someone's number..

**K- **And who might that be?

**F- **Rachel, I really need to try and fix things from where we ended!

**K-** I don't know Finn. Do you really think coming into her life is a good idea right now?

**F- **Don't know what you mean Kurt, and truth is I don't really care. I need that number!

**K- **Tell you what, I'm not going to give you her number.. because she may just kill me if I did, but she works at McKinley as a history teacher. Try and reach her there.

I look at my phone confused, Rachel's a history teacher? What happened to her music career? I thought to myself

**F- **Okay, thanks bro

**K-** Anytime. Just be careful, she just got out of a bad relationship and the last thing she needs is you screwing with her head.

**F- **What does that mean?

**K- **Nvm. Gtg bye

I smile, I got the information I needed. Now it's time to put my plan, into action.

**Rachel**

~/~

Today couldn't get any worse. I always woke up with a positive attitude plastered on my face, but for the past couple weeks I've feel a void in my stomach. I feel empty, like in my heart, deep down inside, I'm missing something.

I sigh to myself, I roll to the other side of my bed and I happen to get a quick glance at my clock. It blinked 7:10. Shit, i only have a bit more than 20 minutes to get ready.

I rush in and out of the shower in record-breaking time, and I pull out the first, clean, dress I could find. God damnit, I haven't done mylaundry in days and this was my only semi-appropriate dress, unless you count my "hooker dresses" but other than that, this was my only appropriate-ish dress. It was a fairly short dress, which stuck to my figure like a glove. It showed off my long tan legs nicely. I absolutely love this dress, except for when I'm teaching.

Glancing at my phone, 7:18, I grab my curling iron, plugging it into the wall and turning it on. As I wait for it to heat up, I go to the kitchen to make myself a quick cup of coffee and a breakfast burrito. Easy food I can eat in the car.

Quickly applying makeup while trying to put on heels? Not the easiest thing to do. 5 minutes later, I'm ready except for my hair.

Yes! Seven more minutes, I smile, hey.. maybe luck is on my side today, as I start to curl my hair.

So my day started off with waking up late and probably wearing the most skimpy dress I had.

Practically running into the classroom, I get there just in time.

As I reach into my bag, I see that somethings missing. The quizzes. Crap, I must've left them at home.

"Okay class, I know I said that the quiz will be today, but I changed it to tomorrow, Friday."

A lot of moans and groans from the class. "I stayed up studying for like 3 hours!" I heard someone say.

Sigh, my luck is over. How could it get, any worse.

**Finn**

~/~

It's about 3:30 when I arrive at my old school. I smile thinking of all the memories it brought me, glee club, football, even dating Rachel.

Which is what I came here to fix.

I go to Figgin's office first, "Uhm hi, I'm looking for Ms. Berry's classroom?"

"Down the hall, make a left. It's room 318."

"Thanks," I say as I leave his office.

I stop when I reach room 318. I glance through the tiny window, into the classroom. I saw maps, globes, desks, and a bunch of papers. I run my fingers through my hair, "Shit I missed her, she already left." But then, that's when I saw her come out of the corner.

My mouth dropped open as she turned around. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. (Well excluding Bailie) She was still petite, with brown hair. Except at the ends of the hair, it was a light brown, orange-ish color. It was curled nicely, in a way that curved around her face, and went along with her bangs, nicely.

And her dress. Her dress, was a skin-tight black dress that went a little above her knee. It cut open in the back a bit, and it looked absolutely stunning on her.

That's when I decided that I couldn't go through with my plan of making up and just being friends. I wanted Rachel to be my girlfriend more than anything. And I would do anything, to make it happen.

I take a deep breath as I slowly open the door. "Rachel?"

She turns around and stops what she's doing. I see her gasp, "Finn?"

* * *

**A/N: **So I really hoped you liked it! I know it's short.. but the chapters will get longer, I promise! Please keep the reviews coming! 5 more again? The faster you review, the faster I update:) I'm really excited for next chapter- Finn and Rachel finally have to talk things out! So bare with me! Also, if you have any ideas or anything you'd like me to put into the upcoming chapters, feel free to review! Xoxo,

~mkksco13


	3. Just LIke Old Times

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, just Bailie Hudson

**Inspiration: **Goes out to Tribbith and TetheredHeartz (:

**Warning: **Rated M for language onlyyyyy! (like always.. lol)

**A/N: **Ahhh I hope you love this chapter! I've been trying very hard to make the chapters longer, and better! Haha, I am truly sorry for taking SUCH a long time to update, It's been a hectic week with it being break and all! But good news is, I'm back now(: I hope all my lovely readers had a great Easter.. hop-hop! Wow, I need a lifee, ANYWAAAAY I present to you.. Chapter 3!

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rachel**

~/~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Finn Hudson.. back in Lima? We just look at each other in silence.

I can't believe how much I missed him. He looks the same, and different then how he looked in high school. His big brown eyes could melt any girls heart if they wanted too. He was still tall, but he had a new look of maturity to him.

I knew that I wanted him back. Even though I've gotten my heart broken numerous times, there was something about him that could break down any previous walls I had built.

I can tell he was staring at me too, the way he just stood their his eyes open wide.

Every inch of me, wanted to just run up and hug him and tell him how much I truly did need him. How much of an idiot I was for breaking up with him, but I held my ground.

"Uhm, Hey Rach," Finn started to say slowly, "You look... great." he stammered.

I can tell I started to blush after he said that, crap. "Thanks Finn, you too.." my voice trailed off.

"There's no reason for this to be awkword, right Rach?" he said after sighing. "I mean, what happened between us was ancient history. Doesn't really matter anymore."

I just look at him, "But it matters to me!" I quickly blurt out. Shit, I realized I should've kept my mouth closed from the very start. But once I started talking, I just couldn't stop. "That night, you broke my heart Finn! And it doesn't even matter?!" I say my voice rising.

I know that he had no blame whatsoever, on what went down between us. But I just couldn't help myself.

He paused, and waited until I was done yelling. "I know Rach, and I'm so, so sorry. And I know that it still matters, I think about it everyday, but I don't think the history should affect our present."

I just stand there. Wow, he's gotten so much more mature, he just took the blame for something that was 100% my fault.

I sigh, now I have to be mature too. I need to show him that I've changed too, and that I don't need him.

"I guess that we shouldn't focus on who's fault it was. We should focus on what's next."

**Finn**

~/~

After so many years, Rachel never ceased to amaze me. A minuet she's cursing me on how I broke her heart, when in reality, she literally tore my heart into pieces. She choose her career over me, which still hurts now that I'm thinking about it. But looking at where she's working, at McKinley High School.. I feel bad for her.

I know she's trying to pick a fight with me by blaming me for our past. But I also know that fighting will get us nowhere, and I came here to fix things, not worsen them.

So I took the blame, for every single thing that happened. When I apologized, she looked taken back. But I'm trying to prove to her that I made it on my own, without her, and that I've matured enough to know my own mistakes.

I sigh as she rambles on about how nobody should be taking the blame, and that's when I can see how sorry she is.

She just doesn't want to admit that she was wrong. But she's still like an open book, and I can read her easily. The guilt is written all over her face.

I still don't get how one person can have so much of an effect on me. Whenever I see her, it's like a whole new feeling, and I can't believe I still get like that after all these years.

I decided to push my luck, "So I was thinking, the Elephant Bar * just opened up across the street, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? Strictly as friends," I add at the last second.

"Ye-Yeah sure. Um, does 7 work for you?" she said playing with her hair.

"Of course, I'll see you later then," I say as I wave back to her and head back to my car to get ready for my dinner with Rachel.

**Rachel**

~/~

In my mind, I'm jumping up and down screaming my head off. In reality though, somehow, I manage to play it cool.

"Ye-yeah sure. Um, does 7 work for you?" I ask nervously. I wonder if Finn could feel the excitement radiating off from me. When he says yes, it took everything I had not to start jumping up and down. I smile at him as he walks out the door back to his car.

I glance at the clock reading 4:45. That means I have a little less than 2 hours to get ready. I close up the classroom, and head for my house.

I arrive at my house a little after 5. Great, I have time for a quick shower. Once I'm done, I go to my "makeup station" which is a corner of my room with random makeup covering the shelves. Empty eyeshadow containers and half bottles of mascara lay everywhere.

I sit down on the chair and looking in the mirror, get to work. I decided on doing a smokey eye since it's fast, easy, and it brings out the color in my eyes. Quickly after, I head to the bathroom to finish my hair.

I laugh after seeing what a mess my hair was. I brush it throughly a few times, and then I turn on my curling iron. I decided to curl my hair how I wore it to prom (*3X19).

As I waited for my curling iron to turn on, I went to my closet in search of something to wear. After multiple tries, I decide on the perfect outfit.

My favorite purple tanktop from Wet Seal * with my black leather cropped jacket, from Forever 21 *. On the bottom, I decided on my favorite skinny jeans. Tight enough to show off my long legs, but loose enough to be able to dance in. For my shoes, I chose a pair of black wedges. To complete my outfit, I wore my long heart necklace, which had an R in the middle of it for of course Rachel.

Once I was done getting ready; makeup completed, hair curled, and the perfect outfit, I grabbed my keys and headed outside.\

**Finn**

~/~

Not wanting to be late to the restaurant and keep Rachel waiting, I made a quick change out of my old t-shirt and ripped jeans. I changed into a pair of dark jeans, my sneakers, and this dark blue shirt Kurt got me for Christmas a couple years ago. I ran a comb through my hair, brushed my teeth, sprayed a little (okay, a lot) of Axe* on, and finally, I started to drive to the Elephant Bar.

Granted, I was a bit early so I decided to check in on Bailie at the house.

"Hey Bailes! How's it going?"

"Hi Daddy! I miss you! But I had so much fun today! Auntie Quinn took me out to the mall today to go shopping"

I raise my eyebrow, "Mmhm, and how much did that cost Daddy?" I ask laughing.

"I got a new jacket and I got a craft that me and Quinn are doing together for you!" Bailie said. I smile, even though I'm excited to meet up with Rachel again tonight, I miss Bailie like crazy.

"Sounds great B! Any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, Puck is taking me and Quinn mini golfing!"

"Have a ton of fun Bailes, and make sure to beat Puck for me," I say laughing.

"Well I got to go, Auntie says it's time for dinner! I'll call you tonight before I go to bed! I love you!"

"I love you to Bailie, talk to you tonight!" I say before hanging up the phone.

As I put my phone in my pocket, I turn around to the most beautiful thing. I see Rachel coming out of her car, and she looks stunning. Her jeans made her legs look like they go on forever, and her cute heels.. wedges, whatever they're called added a little height. Her hair was curled to perfection, it reminded me of how she wore it for our senior prom, where we won prom king and queen. I can tell I'm smiling, thinking about back when we were a happy couple.

**Rachel**

~/~

I showed up to the restaurant a little before 7, but I see Finn standing outside, early too. I get out of the car and I can't help but blush when I see him staring me down. I walk over to the bench he's sitting at and take a deep breath, "Hey Finn."

"Hey Rach, you ready to go inside?" I nod and we start walking to the door. He opens the door for me and smiles, "After you."

When we get seated, we both order drinks. Coke for him and a small glass of wine for me. "So Finn, how's life?" I say laughing at the stupid question.

"Good, I know what we should do.. twenty questions!" I smile, "Okay, you first"

"Hm, what's your favorite... color?"

I laugh, "That's your question? Haha, um, light pink. You?"

"Dark blue, as you can tell for that's the only color I'm wearing, hahaha, ok your turn."

I think long and hard for what to ask him, "Okay, what's your biggest fear?"

"That's easy. Losing the people I love.. and spiders. Like the really really big ones? Those are the worst!" he laughs at himself, "you?"

"Hm, probably never getting out of here. I mean, I know I'm stuck here.. but I'd still like to believe I'm going to get out someday. Okay, your turn" I say keeping my head down, not making eye contact.

"What happened Rachel? Honestly, you used to be the girl who had the biggest dreams in Ohio. You inspired and encouraged me every day, so what happened?

I look him in the eyes, and I can tell he wants an honest answer. "Truthfully," I began, "It all started in my freshman year of college.."

_Turning the corner, my favorite song came up, and I started to sing._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_  
_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_  
_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Laughing so hard I could barley pay attention to the road. I was driving back to my dorm after hanging out at Tina's house. When I was stopped at a red light at this really busy intersection, I see two blinding headlights come closer and closer towards me. and then everything went black._

I don't remember much what happened that night, all I remember was I stopped and looked down at the radio to turn up the song, I got hit by a drunk driver who lost control.

The impact turned my car over sideways with me in it, I had broken a part of my right arm and a piece of the glass landed on my neck.

I pulled back my hair behind my ear to reveal a scar, about an inch length.

After the incident, I never truly put myself into my schoolwork. Yeah, I went to a couple classes now and then, but the old, highly determined Rachel was gone.

When I heard they were going to kick me out, I left. I literally packed my bags and left NYADA, and I haven't been to New York since.

**Finn**

~/~

Rachel looks so much stronger than she looks. After getting into that accident, something happened to her. I mean, I know she looks fine, but I can still look right into her, and I know that something is wrong. A little part of her is still broken inside, and it's just sad to look at. Here's Rachel Berry, the girl who had the biggest ambitions in Lima Ohio, got brought down by some dumbass drunk driver.

Our waiter, whose name is Katie, comes back to our table interrupting my thoughts.

"What would you like to eat today?"

I glance at Rachel, "Hm, I'll have the California Fruit Salad please." Katie smiles at me,

"And you?"

"I'll have the Sauteed Chicken Marsala" She nods, taking Rachel and my menu, and heads back to the kitchen.

"So," Rachel says clearing her throat, "What's one thing I should know about you. About your life, anything. But whatever you say, be honest." I look deep into her eyes.

She was honest with me about the car accident, so I decide to be honest with her about Bailie.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out or anything," I say as I run my hands through my hair. She nods, "Erm, well.. would you like to see a picture of someone?"

She looks at me strangely, "Sure Finn, what's going on?

"You'll see," I reply as I pull out my phone. Rachel, this is my daughter, Bailie.

**Rachel**

~/~

I was having the best night, until Finn decided to drop a bombshell on me. He has.. a daughter? Shit, so that must mean he has a girlfriend, a wife, a family. Holy crap, I'm way over my head here. Here is the Rachel Berry everybody knows and doesn't love, the drama queen. I take a few deep breaths.

Studying the picture, Bailie looks about five or six, and you can definitely tell that she's Finn's. With her dark brown eyes, and her smile. They both have that cute lopsided grin.

"Her name is Bailie- Bailie Rae Hudson. She's five years old, in Kindergarten, and- and- say something please." he said looking over at me with pleading eyes.

"She looks just like you," I say in a whisper. "She has the same eyes, and the same cute- I mean the same half smile as you do. She's very pretty." I comment.

"Thanks Rach.."

"Finn, what are we doing. Honestly?" I say after sighing. "You have a family and I'm just a Lima Loser.

"Wa- wait a family? I mean I have Bailie, but that's it! My ex- wife and I broke up right after she was born, and she left me with her. I knew it'd be hard, but I just couldn't give her up. So I'm perfectly single," he said laughing. When I give him a crude look he stops, "Kidding." he says.

I want to desperately ask him who his ex- wife was, but I decide that he would've told me if he wanted me to know, so I decide to keep my mouth shut.

"And Rach, you're definitely not a Lima Loser. It's not the end for you, it's the beginning.

Crap, I hope he can't tell I'm blushing like crazy. "Thanks Finn, but nothing you do or say can change what I am. I'm stuck here, and I'm never getting out.

I can tell he was going to protest when Katie comes back with our food. "Thanks," I say to her as she hands me my salad, "It looks delicious." She shrugs, "Anytime. Call me if you need anything," and she leaves Finn and I alone again.

"I'd love to meet her," I say putting up a brave face.

"Who, oh Bailie? Yeah, totally." he says smiling, probably happy I took the news so well. "I just know she'll love you."

* * *

After dinner Finn and I decided to go on a little walk. We decide to go to a little tree house we used to go up to, to get away from everything back when we were in high school.

When we get there I smile thinking of all the memories we've shared up in the tree house together.

We both climb up to the top and sit down next to each other.

"I had a great time tonight," I say looking at him.

"I did too Rach- look can I ask you something?

**Finn**

~/~

I take a deep breath, "Do you think there's any more hope for us? For you and me, to try and fix what happened between us?" I close my eyes and wait for an answer, secretly praying it would be a yes.

I feel relieved when I feel her snuggle into my arm, "I believe that fate has given me another chance to fix my mistake, and make it right again. So yes, I do believe that there is a chance we can fix what happened between us back in high school. We've matured, and we know how to do this right." she looks up at me smiling, her eyes glistening under the moonlight. "What do you think?"

I shrug at her, "I don't know honestly. We don't really live near each other or anything, but I do know that we still have the same spark in-between us that we did in high school. No matter how much hell we went through, we always loved each other." I stop and put my arm safely around her. "Now I don't know what the future holds for either one of us, but I can definitely see you in mine." I take her hand and place it on my right side of my chest. She looks at me and smiles remembering that I did that right before we had our first kiss.

"This will always belong to you, forever and always Rachel. No matter what happens between us, we had tonight. The night where we could fix what happened, and move on from it. Where we can start another chapter of our lives, and this time, we'll be doing it together."

She smiles, and I see a tear run down her cheek, and I hug her comfortly. I push her hair back behind her ear, tracing her scar with the tip of my fingertips. I suck in my breath, and I can feel her lean in towards me. Her cool breath millimeters away from mine, and as soon as I feel are lips are about to touch,

*RINGGG*

I jump, "Shit!" I say, "I'm so sorry Rach, I-I," she looks at me. It's fine, go and answer it. I reach towards my phone and realized that it's not the one that's ringing. I remember I put it on vibrate for tonight. I click on it and I see 6 missed calls and 2 voicemails pop onto the screen. From Kurt Hummel it flashes across the screen.

If it's not my phone, then it's from my blackberry. People only call me on that if it's the last resource and if it's an emergency. I send up a prayer, "Please have everyone be all right," I say.

I pick up my blackberry, "Finn?!" I hear Kurt's voice from the background. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you for the past half hour! Learn to pick up your damn phone!"

"Sorry! I was uh- busy! Whatever, WHAT IS IT?!"

"Finn, it's Bailie. She's in the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: **Uhh-oh! Cliffy ;) because I know how much you all love those. JKJK! But I promise to update as soon as I can! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Keep those review up, they mean the world to me! I'm gonna be selfish and ask for 8+ reviews. Come on guys, I know you can do it :) If you have any ideas for the story just PM me or write a review, lol! More reviews = Faster Update, just saayin!

~I do not own the Elephant Bar, Wet Seal, or Forever 21~

**2A/N: **Keep Cory Monteith (the amazing star who plays Finn) in your hearts. You are an inspiration to everyone, and I hope you get better soon 3

XOXO,

~mkksco13


End file.
